


Morning Fun with Kara and James

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Karaolsen fluffy smut anyone? Anyone? Any takers? It's tax deducible :=)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	Morning Fun with Kara and James

**Author's Note:**

> Karaolsen fluffy smut anyone? Anyone? Any takers? It's tax deducible :=)

******

Kara shifted, blinking awake as she rolled over to see James disappear around the door to the bathroom. Rolling back over, she was about to close her eyes when she heard a sharp hiss of breath from the bathroom.

Frowning, she looked up, x-raying through the door, feeling her face heat up as she saw what was on the other side.

James, it seemed, was doing some 'stress relief' for himself.

Feeling a little voyeuristic thrill go through her at the sight, Kara unconsciously licked her lips as she watched James’ hand move up and down his length, his head thrown back against the wall as he softly panted and gasped for breath, too quiet for a Human to have heard (or if they could hear it they probably would have ignored it), but for Kara, he might as well have been right next to her.

Feeling a surge of heat bloom through her at that thought, she scooted forward on the bed, trying to see more, as she reached up, lightly cupping one breast, lightly tracing two fingers around the nipple in a light, teasing caress that sent tingles up and down her spine. Her eyes were starting to tear up slightly from the strain of using her x-ray vision, but she didn’t care right now. No, all she knew was that she suddenly _needed_ to see James come.

She’d never seen him come before she realized, not really, and until now she never knew that she wanted to.

Like she _really_ wanted to. Almost as badly as she wanted to see how her favorite sticky buns got made. Even more so honestly. And as luck would have it, James unknowingly indulged her.

As she watched, his back arched as he came, ropes of semen coating his hand and wrist as he shuddered and panted for breath. Pushing off the wall, he began to quietly clean up, and without the fun show, Kara blinked, her x-ray vision stopping, but she propped herself up on one elbow as she heard him wash his hands before the door opened and he stepped out, stopping as he saw that she was wide awake.

“Oh,” he said softly “uh, did you…?” he awkwardly pointed behind him.

Kara nodded.

“And I enjoyed the show too” she grinned, giving the mattress an inviting pat.

“Oh really?” James asked, grinning shyly.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded, patting the mattress again.

Smirking, James came over, easing down beside her.

“You know,” she began, lightly tracing the tip of one finger along his hipbone “if you ever want to…‘relieve’ yourself like that again, you can just do it here. I don’t mind,”

She suddenly blushed, covering her face with one hand, giggling madly.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe that I just said that!” she exclaimed.

“Hey,” James gently pried her hand away from her face, gently kissing first her knuckles and then the inside of her wrist “I don’t mind” he grinned.

“Yeah?” she asked, pushing herself up, the strap of her tank top slipping off one shoulder, exposing one breast.

“Yeah” he nodded.

With a sudden—rather cute-sounding— _growl_ , Kara lunged, yanking him down onto the bed with a startled yel. By the time James had registered what happened he was already flat on his back on the bed and Kara was kneeling over him grinning madly as she smoothed her hands across his bare chest before she lightly hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, quickly pulling them off him and flicking them away.

Straightening up, she grinned as she found that her ‘prize’ was waiting and ready for her.

“Somebody’s excited” James chuckled.

“Yeah,” Kara grinned “very…,” sitting up, she quickly shucked off her shorts “problem?” she asked as she pushed up onto the balls of her feet before literally hovering over him.

“Did I say that?” he grinned as he reached up, gripping one of her arms to tug her back down.

Softly touching down onto her knees now directly over him, she bit her lip as she gently took hold of his length and then eased down onto him with a long-drawn out groan.

“ _Ohh…fuck!_ " she hissed, her head lolling back as she began rocking back and forth, grinning stupidly.

Grinning in reply, James reached up, gripping her hips to steady her as he thrust up. As he watched, a light golden shimmer began to dance under her skin, tiny motes of light drifting off her form in a small cloud which swirled around them both, bathing them both with a gentle warmth.

Rolling her hips back, Kara blindly reached down between her legs, spreading her labia, and as James watched, a series of fine, delicate pink tendrils unfurled from her center, lightly brushing across his skin with a tingling teasing touch, like a series of tiny feathers almost.

“God, that’s still weird to see” he muttered, even as he enjoyed the tendrils’ caresses.

“I don’t hear you complaining” Kara panted out.

“Wasn’t complaining” James groaned as the tendrils reached down and stroked his balls, sending shivers up and down his spine.

“ _Faster,_ ” Kara panted out “ _more,_ ”

Reaching up again, he curled his arms around her waist, pulling her down atop him as he shifted his hips up, bucking up into her as she laughed breathlessly, gripping fistfuls of the sheets as she bucked and let out a giggling-hiccup.

“ _Wait,_ ” she said suddenly. Pushing up, she gently eased off him, the tendrils pulling away from him almost-reluctantly as she rolled over onto her back, pointing at her stomach “ _come_ ” she panted out as she gripped one breast in one hand and stroked her center with the other.

Surprised, James sat up, stroking himself as he finally came, shuddering as he watched her grin madly as he painted her stomach.

Panting for breath, he sank back besides her.

“Oh…wow!” Kara sighed “Alex and Astra have no clue what they’re missing” she declared.

“Kara, please don’t mention Alex and Astra right now”

“Oh. Oops. Sorry” she blushed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he began “but…that was…different,” he noted “what brought that on?”

Kara blushed as she caught her breath.

“I saw you in the bathroom,” she began “and when you…came, I just…wow!”

“Oh?” James smirked “so, you liked seeing that, did you?”

“Uh-huh” she nodded.

“You know,” he began “if you ever want to ‘relieve’ yourself, you can just do it here”

Kara shirked and covered her face with the pillow.

“No! God! That’s so embarrassing!”

“Why?” James challenged “so, you can watch me masturbate, but I can’t watch you? That’s a double-standard”

Kara cautiously peeked out from under the pillow.

“You really wouldn’t mind seeing me…you know?” she asked.

James grinned.

“Trust me,” he said “not in the least”

Giggling, she yanked him close, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Can we have breakfast in bed?” she asked.

“Yeah,” James answered slowly “but that means that one of us will still have to get up to make it” he pointed out.

“We can order in” she suggested.

“Kara, I don’t think they’ll deliver to the bedroom”

“How do you know?” she challenged, lifting her head to look at him “have you tried?”

“I don’t have to,” he chuckled “trust me, they won’t do that”

Kara huffed melodramatically.

“Oh… _fine_!” she sat up and, still minus her panties, padded towards the door “well come on,” she invited “I’m not making _you_ breakfast in bed”

Chuckling, James got up himself and, forgoing his own clothes, padded out after her…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
